


By the sea

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex writes a letter home about his and Walter's home by the sea.





	By the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

By the sea

### By the sea

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Sequel to "dream of the green fairy". Most of the information on Grasse, France I gleaned from beauty magazines. I'll admit it I'm a make-up fanatic. The rest was from surfing the web.   
Any errors on what nineteenth century France might be like are mine. 

The salty bite of sea air was on his tongue as Alex wrote his dutiful letter home. Drops of black ink marred the creamy surface of the paper as he poised with his hand clutching at the quill as he composed it in his head beforehand. 

He could hear the waves as they rushed the shore, even over the din of the cook in the kitchen, children's laughter as they ran in the streets, the scrape of shoes over cobblestones and the chattering of birds in the trees and the crying gulls that circled the waves. 

"Cher maman, the summer is upon us again and I can't wait to go to the beach and feel the sand crunch beneath my feet. The flowers are blooming more than last year, perhaps due to the extra rain this spring. 

We will be going to visit Grasse with a friend and neighbor of ours. I don't know if you remember Gaston, whom I told you about previously. He and his wife Marie are expecting a child, and they wish to travel before the baby arrives. I can't await to smell the exotic perfumes there! Gaston told me that it takes three thousand pounds of roses to make only one of essential oil. That is amazing. I look forward to smelling the heady scent of roses and jasmine and narcissus and play among the flowers. 

Although Grasse will be a wonderful trip, I can tell you that here by the sea, there are many beautiful scents also, not only of the flowers, including the roses that I dote over, but the smells of the sea, the sand and stones that take on an earthy scent, especially after the rain, and these are mixed with the stale scents of the stable and the amazing odors that Georges, our chef, cooks up in the humble kitchen. Right now I can detect the tomatoes and garlic and the myriad spices he uses. My stomach is rumbling already! 

Tell papa that my investments are doing quite well, better than expected and that the restaurant I have recently bought is bringing in throngs of hungry customers. Walter scolds me not to eat the profits. He is teasing of course. 

Speaking of Walter, the horses he tends to are well fed, happy and strong. He exercises them well. Blaise especially is doted upon. He has been hired to help Mr. Vanier with his racehorse. Walter knows everything there is to know about the animals and I know he will do well at the races. He still finds the time to take care of the house and stables. We both do our share and consult each other on most everything to do with the house. 

We are happy in our house by the sea. It is very relaxing, yet we are not mere men of leisure. Although we could live very handsomely for the rest of our lives on my money, neither of our characters could stomach that sort of lazy lifestyle. And Walter certainly had hard work ingrained into him by his parents. 

Give my love to papa and take care of yourselves. We hope to visit you soon but will send word first. Perhaps after our trip. I am excited to see cousin David's son and I have gifts for David, Giselle and the new baby. 

I'm also looking forward to seeing papa's new stallion. In your last letter you mentioned he was quite a handful. I hope papa has recovered from his spill and that as you say, his ego was more bruised than his head. 

Your loving son, Alexander." 

Alex sealed the letter by folding it in three and pressing his seal to close it. He addressed it carefully and only when he replaced his quill, did Walter sneak up behind him and hug him tightly. He kissed Alex's high cheekbone and plucked the letter from his fingers. 

"I'll get little Pierre to run to the post office." He kissed Alex's elfin ear. Alex tilted his neck sideways to encourage further exploration. Walter chuckled and obliged. 

"There's no hurry. It will be dinnertime for the boy and besides it will be closed soon." 

"You're right. The hour is getting late. No more play time for the children." 

As if on cue, they could hear the shouts of mothers calling from doorways and balconies, to their children who lingered in their play. It was time for supper everywhere in the neighborhood. The children all needed obscene amounts of time to gather their toys, say good-bye to their friends and wash up for the dinner hour. 

They heard Georges say his own good-bye. He had supper hot and ready for whenever they wished. He headed home to his own family through the kitchen entrance. The maids discreetly left by the back door also. 

Walter put the letter on the desk along with a few coins. That would pay for the postage as well as a small gratuity to Pierre. He would also advise him to keep some money back and deposit it in the bank and the rest he knew the boy would spend on candy. 

Walter closed the shades. Only a thin sliver of sunlight was able to peek through. He wasn't worried about their dinner going cold. Georges always made sure to keep it warm as his employers seemed to linger more than the children outside. Tonight there was a casserole and a fresh tomato salad along with thick slices of herbed bread and butter to spread over it. 

Alex got up from the roll top desk and placed his personal stationary in its proper drawer. Walter led him to the long divan. It was a sumptuous burgundy sofa, pushed back against the wall. The wallpaper mirrored the deep red color with toile paper featuring nymphs frolicking in the woods. The maidens were half naked, sporting flower garlands in their hair. 

Cupids floated above them also carrying flowers of all sorts: roses, peonies, violets. The throw pillows nestled under Alex's head were a deep gold. The whole effect-red toile paper, the thick velvet of the sofa and the soft pillows created a sinful environment. Not quite as sinful as the bedroom though, with its dark red flocked wallpaper in a fleur-de-lie pattern, huge bed, custom made sheets and quilts and the risqu oil paintings on the wall, but it was quite a sight. Especially with the men now writhing on the sofa. 

Alex had been in charge of decorating most of the house. Walter agreed with all his choices of furniture, wall coverings and all the implements and accessories. Alex was pampered by nature and birth sign. And Walter wanted to spoil both of them now that they were together for always. 

Walter had Alex's shirt half off and the buttons to his pants were undone. He sat back to see the effect that their lovemaking was having on his beloved's complexion. He was as enticing as any of the pictures on their bedroom wall. 

Alex pulled him back down. With rapid, practiced fingers he got Walter undressed. Walter stood up, pulled Alex up with him and got his lover in a similar state of undress. 

Once they were naked, the coolness of the shaded room hit their skin, making them both shiver lightly, but it didn't take long for them to heat up with arousal and from friction. They slid up against each other, their hard cocks like swords, tangling together, both fighting for dominance. 

Walter won out. He took the vial of oil from the desk and spread Alex's legs until they splayed on top of Walter's thighs. With a practiced slow thrust he was enveloped in Alex's tight heat. 

Alex groaned as the full length filled him completely. He drew his legs around Walter's waist to pull him closer. With the knowledge of years of intimate contact they knew just how and when and where to stroke and touch to bring about an explosive climax. 

And try as they might to slow down and savor the pleasure building up in the their loins, they could only go faster and harder with a primal need deeper than want until they both climaxed simultaneously. 

Walter collapsed on his lover with a loud groan, ever mindful to avoid crushing Alex's slimmer body. 

Alex clutched him tightly and ran his fingers over the muscular back. The motion was made easier by the light sheen of sweat so his nimble fingers could skate over his skin. 

They stayed in that position until they caught their breaths, then went to the master bedroom to wash hastily. The warm basin of water was lightly scented as always with lemons and lavender oil. The combination was a joyful, relaxing scent they both enjoyed. They dressed again, walking arm in arm to the kitchen. 

"Let's take our dinner outside tonight. It's such a warm, balmy evening," Alex suggested. 

"I'll set the table and get the wine. You bring the dishes." 

They set the small patio table with a tablecloth, napkins and the heavy silver cutlery. Walter plucked two wine glasses from the cupboard and the bottle of red wine. Alex placed generous helpings of the casserole and salad on each plate and balanced the already buttered bread on top. 

"Perhaps we can go down to the beach afterwards when it's dark," Walter suggested as they finished their meal. Walter plucked apart the fresh bread and popped a morsel into his mouth. He poured another glass of wine for both of them. "We can get a blanket, make it more comfortable." He smiled devilishly. 

"Remember the last time we made love there? I had sand in places I couldn't reach." 

"I helped you wash." Walter widened the smile so that he resembled a lecherous satyr. "Besides the poets always tell us that we must suffer for love." 

"Not anymore." Alex smiled happily and clicked his glass against Walter's in a toast. "I'll go get dessert." He stood up after the last swallow of wine. 

Walter took his arm. "My dessert is right here." He kissed Alex soundly and they gazed into each other's eyes, arms locked in a tight embrace. They stayed that way until long after the sun had set the trees blazing with a glorious brief red light which touched down upon the ocean, where it was swallowed by the blue crashing waves.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
